Under the Magician's Spell
Under the Magician's Spell was the seventh book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine and illustrated by Mark Nagata. It was preceded by Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter and followed by The Curse of the Creeping Coffin. The prismatic hologram cover design consisted of circles inside circles that covered other circles. The cover illustration consisted of a person inside a magician's box that was sawed in half. The tagline was, It's a little chop of horrors! It was released in July 1996 and was 135 pages long. Plot You meet your friend Sid at the mall and have to drag your little sister Joanie along. Your sister runs inside a magic shop and Sid winds up handcuffing his hands together inside the store. The shop keeper, who calls himself "The Magician" informs them that there is no key for the handcuffs and mysteriously disappears. You furiously drag Joannie out of the shop when you discover that Joannie was holding an old book of spells. Sid suggests that you use one of the spells to get the handcuffs off. If you chose that option, you wind up on stage during a magic show as The Magician prepares to throw knives at you, make evil rabbits come after you, put you inside a box and put swords inside, or sawing you in half. If you tell Sid that to not try any spells and go back to the clubhouse and try to use regular tools to get the cuffs off, three bullies from school take the book and The Magician forces you to get it back.... by making Joanie slowly disappear as leverage! Bad Endings (Every Bad Ending) *A giant turns you, Sid, and Joanie into ventriloquist's dummies. *While you and Sid argue, Joanie disappears. *Mr. Knowledge turns into a monster and eats you, Sid, and Joanie. *About to be eaten by a worm faced monster and the same fate awaits Sid and Joanie. *The scorpion goes off duty and lets the Magician do whatever he wants to do to you. *You have trouble walking, because the Masked Man accidently made your feet backwards. *A monster rat grabs you by the throat. *You become part of a knife throwing act and a cowboy accidently hits you with a real knife, instead of a trick knife, and kills you. *You can't figure out how to escape from a room, and it is implied that your head has become part of his shrunken head collection (ironically escaping the room also kills you). *You, Sid, and Joanie, get stuck polishing a suit with 4,000 rhinestones in it. *You, Sid, and Joanie drown in a giant's tears. *Granny Kapusta becomes a werewolf, ate up Sid and Joanie, and is about to eat you. *Granny Kapusta frozen you, Sid, and Joanie, so she could cook kids' knees, instead of kidneys. *You defeat the Magician, but are stuck with a lot of "yous" *You, Sid, and Joanie get stuck playing baseball with corpse kids. *You, Sid, and Joanie get eaten by piranha. *You won a high card draw game, but you find out you're playing Five Hundred Card Draw. *An evil giant genie takes you, Sid, and Joanie to his castle and makes all of you his slaves. *Joanie accidently turns you and Sid into playful dogs. *You're stuck being scary (although your physical appearance didn't change) forever. *After defeating the Magician, you try on his cape, which makes you as evil as he was. Then you proceed to cut off Sid's and Joanie's heads. Good Endings (Every Good Ending) *You defeat the Magician and run out of the Magic Shop with Sid and Joanie, before it disappears into thin air *The Magician transports you, Sid, and Joanie to your house and makes the bullies friends with you three Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Magic Category:Shrunken Heads Category:Bullies Category:Werewolves Category:Genies Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Birds Category:Grandparents Category:Sisters Category:Villains Category:Villainesses